1. Field of Invention
Invention is a motor driven machine for cleaning multi diameter bolts and objects and their varied pitches or diameters with no need for setup or adjustment once installed.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior methods of cleaning bolt threads of unwanted derbies such as grease, rust, locking and sealing chemicals is a time consuming and laborious task, and at times can be unsafe. Wire hand brushes have been used for many years, but are slow and fairly ineffective on today""s hard thread locking chemicals. Another method is a wire bristled wheel mounted on today""s high-speed bench grinders. This is the fastest method and works well however as the wire bristle wheels spin the bristles flex and occasionally grab the threaded screw and can launch it at an high rate of speed causing damage or injury. Another method is by chemical bath, but this is also time consuming and can be hazardous to both the operator and environment. Other attempts either require setup for each change in bolt diameter, or are so complex that they are not cost effective to maintain or use for the average home shop or small entity.
In accordance with the present invention the cleaner consists of a mounting plate with an index of through holes is attached to the motor housing or alternate drive system. The center working plate having the same index of through holes being bored off center of the cleaning wheel area located in the center of the center working plate. Said mounting plate and center working plate are fastened together, using the four mounting plates through holes and the tapped holes in the center working plate. A wheel washer is placed over the motor or drive armature followed by the carbon strand wire cleaning wheel. A second wheel washer is now placed over the motor armature, followed by lock washer and nut, and tightened. The cover plate is then fastened using the four through holes and tapped holes in the center working plate. This invention has conquered all of the fore mentioned problems and can be made cost effectively to dimensions of different diameters and requirements of the manufacturer or mounting requirements of the end user.
First: Invention is convertible.
Second: Invention is durable for long service.
Third: Maintenance is low and consists of occasional replacement of the cleaning wheel that can be purchased at any hardware supply or by wholesale vender.
Fourth: Invention and method is fast and effective.
Fifth: After initial assembly there is no adjustments necessary to clean various diameter bolts.
Sixth: A separate mounting or backing plate allows for easy manufacturing changes for different mounting requirements of the user if wanted.
Seventh: Said invention will mount to any bench grinder, which are lady in service or can be purchased at a minimal cost depending on size and horse power.
Eighth: This invention allows a safe method of cleaning bolts and objects of varied diameter and pitch with no change over.